You and me are getting the hell off this island
by Need for Fic
Summary: Sawyer cumpriu sua promessa de que ele e Kate sairiam juntos daquela ilha. Um epílogo do fim da série, que mostra que Skate nunca conseguiriam ficar separados, pois seus destinos sempre colidiam.


Título: You and me are getting the hell off this island

Autora: Leds

Categoria: Challenge "Need for Fic" Junho/2010, 6a Temporada, pós - finale

Classificação: PG

Advertência: nenhuma

Capítulos: 1

Completa: Sim

Resumo: Sawyer cumpriu sua promessa de que ele e Kate sairiam juntos daquela ilha. Um epílogo do fim da série, que mostra que Skate nunca conseguiriam ficar separados, pois seus destinos sempre colidiam.

O silêncio no avião era angustiante. Todos dormiam enquanto Lapidus pilotava de volta para Los Angeles, exceto Kate. Ela não conseguia pregar os olhos, pois a adrenalina ainda palpitava aceleradamente em seu coração. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e ela ainda tentava organizar seus pensamentos confusos e contraditórios.

Ela observou Claire, que parecia tão serena e tranquila, diferente do semblante e da atitude insana que ela demonstrava desde que a reencontrou. Talvez tudo que ela precisava era realmente rever seu filho, que Kate havia lhe privado do convívio mesmo sem propósito.

A fugitiva então direcionou seu olhar para onde Sawyer dormia, na poltrona do outro lado do avião. Sentiu uma aflição inundar seu peito. Não havia tido coragem de encará-lo desde que beijou Jack naquele precipício. Foi um ato impulsivo de despedida. Claro que ela amava Jack, pois ele fora uma pessoa especial na sua vida. Mas era um amor diferente, entre parceiros. Não era um amor passional entre homem e mulher, cuja paixão lhe faz perder o fôlego só de ver a pessoa. Nem um amor de arder com seus beijos e seus carinhos. Ou de terem uma conexão profunda, a ponto de se compreenderem apenas com um olhar.

Não era um amor que não se conseguia esquecer mesmo depois de 3 anos separados...

James *Sawyer* Ford... Esse era o homem por quem Kate Austen continuava apaixonada mesmo após tanto tempo. Esse era o homem que partiu seu coração há 3 anos, ao pular daquele helicóptero para salvá-la e permiti-la sair da ilha. Ele a salvou, mas a custo de talvez nunca mais revê-la.

Ambos tentaram seguir suas vidas com outras pessoas, mas a verdade é que nunca se esqueceram.

Embora Kate tenha tentado amar Jack da mesma maneira, o resultado não foi agradável. O antigo conflito de seu coração dividido entre aqueles dois homens, um representando a razão e o outro a emoção, resultou completamente inesperado. A razão lhe pregou uma maldita peça. No fim das contas, quem era mais parecido com Wayne não era o golpista sarcástico, mas sim o médico que ironicamente salvava vidas.

Depois de decepcionar Sawyer por tantas vezes devido à sua terrível indecisão, ela não podia culpá-lo por ele ter seguido em frente com outra mulher, tampouco por não querer mais nenhum tipo de relacionamento com ela. Kate estava desolada pela sua sequência de erros indesculpáveis. Como poderia recuperar seu verdadeiro amor depois de tudo?

A verdade é que mais uma vez bastou uma troca de olhares entre eles para que seus corações se desmanchassem e se compreendessem novamente. Sawyer acordou e fitou a bela morena sardenta lhe observando. Um sorriso melancólico e nostálgico foi suficiente para que suas almas reencontrassem o caminho de volta para os seus corações.

- Você estava me espiando enquanto eu dormia? Isso é bem sinistro e esquisito... Até mesmo para você. – zombou ele.

- Cala a boca! – eles riram um para o outro. Podiam passar a eternidade sem se verem, mas a implicância e a energia magnética que havia entre eles era inevitável.

Percebeu Claire remexer-se ao seu lado e resolveu sentar-se ao lado de Sawyer, para que pudessem conversar mais baixo. E mais perto um do outro.

- Não conseguiu dormir? – perguntou ele, curioso.

- Não... – lamentou. – Acho que ainda estou em estado de choque. Além de me embrulhar o estômago esta sensação de deja vu, fugindo mais uma vez dessa ilha e deixando pessoas queridas para trás.

- Não tivemos escolha agora. Da mesma forma que vocês não tiveram da outra vez. – ele justificou.

- Eu tinha a escolha de ficar agora. – refletiu ela.

- E por que não ficou? Afinal, o Doc resolveu salvar o mundo mais uma vez. – comentou, com uma mágoa e ironia evidente na voz.

- Doeu meu coração vê-lo se sacrificar por todos. Mas ele estava convicto que aquele era o destino dele. Só que não era o meu. – concluiu ela, tentando organizar as ideias e expor finalmente seus sentimentos para ele.

Sawyer ergue uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- E qual é o seu destino, Kate? – perguntou.

- Não sei... Me diga você, James... – pediu, humildemente, com lágrimas descendo timidamente de seus olhos verdes.

- Do que você está falando? – indagou, sem compreender.

- Se meu destino fosse ficar com o Jack, eu teria ficado na ilha. Mas escolhi ir embora com você, James. - pausou e suspirou pesadamente, tomando coragem. - Porque só as grandes paixões são capazes de grandes ações. – confessou ela, chorando copiosamente.

Sawyer não sabia o que dizer. Estava completamente desnorteado.

- Eu amei Jack sim, assim como você amou a Juliet. Mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu balançar nossos corações com a mesma intensidade de quando eu e você ficamos juntos. – completou ela. – Nós tivemos que viver outros relacionamentos para amadurecermos e ficarmos prontos um para o outro. – concluiu.

Sawyer estava boquiaberto, incrédulo com todas aquelas confissões vindas de Kate.

- Sei que todas essas tragédias que vivemos estão muito recentes, então pense quanto tempo você quiser. Eu apenas precisava falar tudo isso que estava entalado na minha garganta há muito tempo, antes que fosse tarde demais e eu te perdesse de novo...

Sawyer a interrompe com um caloroso beijo, inundado de saudade, que chegava a arder em seu peito. Ele tentara negar e evitar o quanto pôde, mas era incontestável que ele ainda amava aquela mulher, como nunca amou ninguém. Eles eram como dois lados da mesma moeda, que se encaixavam perfeitamente. Quando viu seu vestido nas jaulas que fizeram amor pela primeira vez, aqueles flashs de lembranças felizes e nostálgicas foram como um chamado para a realidade. Até mesmo Juliet já havia percebido antes que aquela paixão nunca fora esquecida, quando ele olhou para Kate no momento que Bernard e Rose filosofaram sobre "o que importava era ficarem juntos no final".

- Não tenhamos pressa, mas também não percamos tempo, Sardenta. – refletiu ele, com um sorriso charmoso de redenção, como se todos os problemas e desavenças que passaram tivessem ficado para trás. – Cumpri minha promessa que eu e você sairíamos daquela maldita ilha e não quero que percamos mais tempo. Já perdemos um ao outro uma vez, já perdemos definitivamente outras pessoas que amamos, então talvez esteja na hora de viver antes de morrer. - afirmou, decidido e bem resolvido.

Kate pôde sentir seu coração completamente preenchido novamente. O doce som de sua voz lhe chamando de "sardenta" novamente era mais apaixonante do que uma romântica música lenta.

- Você não sabe o quanto senti falta disso, James. – admitiu ela, debulhando-se em lágrimas. Abraçaram-se e perceberam que podiam brigar e se separarem infinitas vezes, mas o destino sempre os fazia colidir novamente.

- Também senti sua falta, doçura. – disse ele, acariciando seu nariz sardento com carinho e contornando sua boca com o polegar, com um semblante nostálgico.

- O que faremos quando voltarmos para Los Angeles? - perguntou, ansiosa para definirem o rumo de suas vidas.

- Acho que descobriremos isso juntos. – concluiu, sorrindo esperançoso e feliz.

Fim

Notas finais:

Bom, Darlton não deu um closure Skate porque provavelmente eles não tiveram um closure! Duvido que tenham passado todos os anos restantes de suas vidas separados, porque eles nunca conseguiram ficar separados por muito tempo mesmo, nem conseguiram se esquecer. A cena do vestido e da Kate chorando por ele nesta última temporada (sem contar os epis das temporadas passados, como WHH) comprovam isso, não importa a incoerência da última meia hora do show e do final tosco e clichê do purgatório. E coloquei vários quotes da própria série, que comprovam tudo isso que escrevi!

Então essa fic foi para animar todas as skaters, porque o mais importante é a jornada do que o fim, e a jornada foi Skate! Gostaria de convidar vocês a participarem do fórum Need for Fic, onde temos bastante fics do nosso casal mais lindo EVER e muito mais!


End file.
